kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Saratoga
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes Character Appearance *Unlike the majority of other carriers in-game that use bows or magic, Saratoga uses a firearm integrated into her flight deck to launch planes. The weapon used is based off the Thompson submachine gun, one of the most iconic firearms of the 1920's, and most often referred to by monikers like the "Tommy Gun" and "Chicago Typewriter". More specifically, the weapon is based off the M1928 US Navy version of the Thompson. Saratoga also carries two different magazines for the weapon, the standard straight 20-round magazine, and the "L" type drum magazines which can be seen carried on the inside of her skirt. Personality *"Sister" Sara is portrayed as having an "onee-san" personality, with a relatively elegant manner of speech, and speaking with a motherly tone regarding her aircraft, and is especially genial towards other ships, with in-game lines referencing friendly relations especially to Akagi, Kaga, and Iowa. Following in Warspite's mold, her in-game lines use significantly better English than Iowa, though used less heavily in her speech. Notes *Fall 2016 Event E-5 Clear Reward. *Can be acquired from Large Ship Construction using Kamoi or Iowa as flagship, making her the first US ship that can be built through construction. *Saratoga has the ability to engage in combat during Night Battles using her guns in her standard form but not in remodeled form. *While she starts out with an attack range of Medium, her Kai remodel downgrades her to Short range. She regains her Medium range on her Mk.II remodel. *Received her second remodel with the 12th September 2017 update. **The first ship to receive a "Mk.II" and "Mk.II Mod.2" remodel. *Saratoga's Mk.II remodel converts her into a Night-Battle Aircraft Carrier, where she gains the ability to perform night-battle cut-ins on using the appropriate aircraft. Her Mk.II Mod.2 remodel on the other hand converts her into an armored carrier with the ability to launch planes at Medium damage. ** Her Mk.II form requires at least 1 night fighter equipped to perform night air attacks. *Saratoga can remodel into Mk.II form on reaching level 85, and if desired can be remodeled straight into Mk.II Mod.2 form immediately after. However, Saratoga requires a minimum level of 90 to unlock the ability to reverse remodel from Mk.II Mod.2 back into Mk.II. ** Furthermore, players must have at least 20 Development Material and 30 Instant Construction materials to convert Saratoga Mk.II into Mk.II Mod.2. Trivia *USS Saratoga (CV-3) was the second of the Lexington-class ships, which were originally designed as battlecruisers until the Washington Naval Treaty of 1922 necessitated their conversion into aircraft carriers. She served with distinction during the Second World War, being present in many major engagements including the Guadalcanal campaign, the New Georgia campaign, and the Battle of Iwo Jima, along with seeing combat in the Indian Ocean. **On the other hand, Saratoga suffered several instances of damage via enemy action throughout her career that resulted in her being indisposed for certain major carrier operations, including the Battle of the Coral Sea, the Battle of Midway, and the Battle of the Santa Cruz Islands. This is reflected ingame in her lower luck stat compared to other WW2 survivors like Yukikaze. *Launched on April 7,1925, and commissioned on November 16. 1927. *Saratoga had various nicknames throughout the course of her career: **Her first nickname was "Sister Sara". ''This name represents the affection that the US Navy showed to her as their first fast carrier. **Due to her bad reputation of being at the wrong place at the wrong time during the first two years of World War II, she derisively became known as ''"the Reluctant Dragon" or "the Lily Pond". **The meanest nickname she earned was "Sara Maru" (サラ丸''), putting her in league with the enemy. **She was also teased as ''"the Housing Project" during her periods of inactivity at Numea. **With a crew of over 3.000 men, Saratoga got the moniker "because she housed the largest population of any American warship, her cuisine was excellent, and her tenants hardly had to ever move". **Her crew grew tired of the abuse that they recieved from the rest of the fleet, hoping that they could prove themselves in action. *Converted into a training ship in 1945 following battle damage from Iwo Jima and used as a repatriation vessel at the end of the war. She would later be used as one of the ships present in the Operation Crossroads nuclear tests of 1946 at Bikini Atoll, where she sank after the Test Baker nuclear detonation. * The letter E on Saratoga's funnel is a Battle Effectiveness Award granted to US Navy ships that demonstrate an exceptional state of combat readiness and in Saratoga's case, was awarded the Excellence in Engineering award during exercises in 1938. * Sunk the light carrier Ryuujou with her aircraft during the Battle of the Eastern Solomons on 24 August, 1942. * Saratoga was one of only three pre-war carriers of the United States Navy that survived World War Two, the other two being [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(CV-6) USS Enterprise] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Ranger_(CV-4) USS Ranger]. *The downgrade in Saratoga's attack range on remodel stems from the differences in firepower brought about by her refit; when originally built, Saratoga was equipped with four 8"/55 caliber gun turrets similar to those used by heavy cruisers of the time, due to the perceived importance of aircraft carriers having organic anti-ship weapons in the event of surface action. As the importance of anti-aircraft defenses rose along with the decreasing likelihood of carriers engaging in direct ship-to-ship combat, Saratoga was refitted in 1942 to have her 8-inch guns replaced with smaller dual-purpose 5"/38 caliber guns with anti-aircraft capability. These changes are visually present on Saratoga's rigging in-game, along with corresponding changes to her stats. *She was originally approximately 25% complete as a battlecruiser before being converted into an aircraft carrier, thus explaining her high durability since she retained her main belt armor. *Saratoga's standard pose of pushing her skirt down as it's blown upward by wind is most likely inspired by a famous and iconic pose by superstar Marilyn Monroe, taken from the movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Seven_Year_Itch "The Seven Year Itch"]. *The coloration of her initial costume is based on the USN Measure 1 camouflage scheme that she wore pre-1942, with her vertical surfaces in Light Gray, while her wooden flight deck was left unpainted. The dark costume worn by her Kai and Mk.II Mod.2 variants reflects the Measure 21 scheme that she wore in late-1942-1943, and again from November 1944, with the flight deck and hull darkened with Deck Blue. Her Mk.II dress is inspired by the dazzle camouflage scheme (Measure 32, Design 11A) that she wore for most of 1944. *A visual bug caused her second remodel to appear as an Escort Fortress when the 12th September 2017 update first came out. Category:USN Vessels Category:Lexington Class Category:World War II Survivors